


Blood of the Dead

by DeliciouslySeveredErebus



Series: Kingdom [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Battle, Cannibalism, Coming of Age, Death, Extinction, F/M, Fantasy, Murder, Past Lives, Short, Survival, Violence, the King is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciouslySeveredErebus/pseuds/DeliciouslySeveredErebus
Summary: Before Felicity was a farmer with blades and Oliver with his revolvers. They were as normal as humans could be.Until humans started to eat other humans in Oliver's land. Until Felicity's village burned down, killing almost everyone in it.Their Past Before Broken Kingdom





	1. Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> This is the backstory of the characters, Felicity and Oliver. It's from the fanfiction Broken Kingdom. 
> 
> Beware this is going to be kind of short.

 

** _O L I V E R_**

 

 

   He was just a young boy. He walked home from school as he normally did on a normal day. But it wasn’t a typical day. The whole house was silent, nothing but the winds hitting through the window. He slowly called for his mother. His father would always show up later in the night. Oliver looked into the kitchen. He didn’t see anything but the pot on the stove. Steam came out as he opened the pan. He got a whiff of the food and smiled. His mother made his favorite dish.

 

   He wanted to thank her so he ran upstairs with a skip in his step. There was no maid in sight. They would usually walk around and clean the floors or make a scope around the house. Nothing. He ran into his room first, thinking that he should drop off his backpack first. He thought his mother must’ve slept after she made dinner. He went into her room. Crimson was painted on her white sheets.

 

   “Ma?” He whispered. The smell came in hastily and he almost threw up from the stench. She was as still as a rock. Her ivory skin was a midnight blue as her eyes were opened but didn't twinkle as they usually did. He touched her arms and snatched his hands away from the chill of her skin.

 

   “You're frigid as ice!” He yelled as he folded the red covered blanket over her. She still wouldn’t move. His eyes started to water as he shook her body.

 

   “Ma? Ma! Wake up!” He cried. She still wouldn’t move a muscle. Blood started to form on his hands as he tried to wake her up. His mother’s eyes couldn’t find his to reassure him that everything would be okay. His vision began to blur as his tears poured from his eyes.

 

    The law crashed the door in and aimed their gun at the boy, “Oliver, get away from your mother.” One of them asked sternly.

 

   “Help her please!” He cried as he continued to try to wake her up. The rest of the law took the man’s order with a hand signal. They left to search the perimeter. The man stayed and approached him like a wild animal.

 

   “I’m going to do the best I can, okay? You just need to come with me.”

 

   Oliver sobbed silently as he let go of his mother. He got up from the bed and ran to the man. He started to bury his face on his torso as he cried. The man brushed his hair with his fingers as he soothed him with soft whispers.

 

   “It’s going to be okay, Oliver.” He whispered.

 

   Oliver looked at him with his deep blue pools, “Promise?” The question lingered in the air. The man was saddened from the look of his doe eyes. He couldn’t promise much and the boy was too innocent to know for the potential blatant lies that could come out his mouth.

 

   “As much as I can.” He cooed. Oliver cried into his shirt even more than before. It felt reassuring but melancholy he couldn’t promise that it was going to be alright.

 

   Oliver had never been the same. He would jolt from his bed from the nightmares that haunted his mind. His father became an alcoholic after coming to his house with his wife in a body bag. The South was running out of food slowly into the third year of his mother’s death. Families stashed as much food as they could from the stores. That’s when he had heard the stories from the other Kiyish boys. Humans were eating other humans because food ran out in some parts of the South.

 

   It got worse a month later when the king declared that his home was expendable. He would say that it was a loss he was willing to sacrifice. The South became angry and rioted for weeks. Villagers would send their homes on fire as innocent people burned for the king. Human gorgers would eat their remains as the villages became black dust.

 

   People from the South declared war against the North. They would try to scavenge through coppices to migrate towards the North to kill the king. Though, they would always get kidnapped from the hunters that would patrol in the woods.

 

   Oliver’s dad was smoking a cigarette on the filthy couch. Beer bottles were littered across the floor. Oliver slowly walked towards him with fright.

 

   “Pa, We need to leave soon.” He whispered. The school was filled with gorgers looking for a feast. He ran home as fast as he could to get his and his fathers bags.

 

   “Why? Have you ever thought that I don’t want to live?” His pa would say. Puffs of smoke came from his mouth as the smell filled the air.

 

   “Please, pa!” Oliver exclaimed. He wasn’t willing to eat another human. He doesn’t want to become those things. The rations weren’t supposed to hold long. Once they ran out, that would be it for them.

 

   His father's eyes went to slits as he slurred, “Go if you want to live. I’ll stay here for the gorgers to take me.” He grabbed one of the opened beer bottles and drank it. He coughed and wheezed as he hit his chest from the strong contents of the drink. Oliver felt his eyes water. It felt like the end of his father. The one he once loved was lost from the death of his mother.

 

Knock Knock

 

   Oliver looked at the door with widened eyes. His hands started to shake as he walked closer to the door. His father wouldn’t do anything but puff up smoke with a small smirk.

 

   He looked through the window that was next to the entrance. It was the man that comforted him three years ago. He had a slight hunch with a huge duffle bag over his shoulder. His shirt and pants were all black like the night. He looked tense as continued to knock on the door.

 

   Oliver opened it and his mouth parted, “Where’s your father?” The man said. His hand tensed around the holster for his gun that was placed on the waist of his pants.

 

   Oliver’s father tensed on the couch as he drank his beer, “Hello, Quentin.” He whispered as he tried to grab his cigarette from one of the trays on the table. Quentin walked towards him with heavy steps and grabbed the tray before his father could get the roll of tobacco in his palms.

 

   “Robert, stop this before your son lives with the consequences of your mistake.” He said. Quentin and Robert were never friends but ever since the night of Moira’s death, he checks on him when Oliver’s at school. Now that the South is filled with human gorgers, Quentin decided to get him and his son before he makes an irrational decision. A decision that would lead them to death.

 

   “What son?” Robert spat at him. His hands clenched as he slouched on the sofa with folded lips. Oliver watched the pain in his blue pools and found that his eyes must reflect the same feelings as he listened to his father. Oliver looked down as he heard the hurtful words that came from his father's mouth.

 

   “Robert, please don’t do this to Oliver. I’m begging here.” Quentin whispered. The desperation in his voice was unbearable as Oliver looked at his father with teary baby blues. “Moira wouldn’t want this.”

 

   “SHE’S DEAD!” Then there was silence. The despair in his voice was most of the emotion he had ever since she died. Quentin looked at him with sorrow as Oliver felt his tears drop from his eyes. They all looked to each other as if this was their last. _It was._

 


	2. Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleasurable reading!!

**_F E L I C I T Y_ **

 

 It was just a bad dream. It still managed to jolt her awake but after looking at her room a few times, she calmed a bit. It was dark in her bedroom. The window was closed shut and the blinds blocked any beams of moonlight.

 

   Ever since The South had gone crazy, everyone was tense. Villages were burning and humans had gone mad. People started wondering if they had to prepare for a war and start barricading the village. Felicity’s mom continued to promise her that she’ll be fine. Only she never said _they’d_ be fine.

 

  Felicity couldn’t sleep with the things going on in her mind so she got up and walked down the stairs. She always expected the same thing, her mother cooking some sweet _yurda_ by the stove. Her gold hair flowed down her hair and she wore an old black cloak that hid most of her frame. Her Ma was messing with the piece of bread with some steel stake. Felicity stared at her in silence until her mother stopped poking the bread and stared down at the fire beneath the small stove. She listened to the rocks crackle in the furnace.

 

 “Couldn’t sleep, my sweet child?” Her mother said without turning back. Her Ma always knew she was there. She’s done it since she learned to walk. Felicity always ended down the stairs and cuddled with her mother with the heat of the fire.

 

 “It was the same dream, Ma,” said Felicity. Her village in flames and human gorgers eating everyone alive. It's been the same dream since the king declared The South a part of the abandoned. Everyone was heartbroken including her Ma. She never understood why until her mother told her that it was Da’s home. Felicity was never allowed to ask about her Da. Only once and awhile when her Ma was able to open up about it. She told her that he died from a horrible accident when she was just a newborn.

 

Felicity remembered a man with the same blue eyes as her and the faint smell of oil. She never told her Ma that because she didn't want to open up an old wound as her mother would say.

 

“Come here,” Her Ma said as she turned around and opened her arms. Felicity ran into her arms with tears threatening to stream down her face. Her mother patted her hair and whispered the same tale she said her father would tell her as a child.

 

“Look at it soaring through the sky. Let’s it’s noise overwhelm me with such power. Let me be the bird.”

 

“Have you ever seen birds, Ma?” Her mother laughed in delight. Her dark blue eyes twinkled from the firelight. Her face looked more vibrant than the last few days.

 

“Va! I have,” her mother said. She kissed her cheek.

 

“What do they look like?” Felicity whispered.

 

Felicity has never seen birds before. She has heard stories from Tommy but he never told her if they flutter in the air or if their caw was as powerful as people say.

 

“There beautiful creatures, my gorgeous child. They fly so high in the air that we could only see a little black dot in the sky. They all have different colors from white, red, blu-

 

“Black?” She wondered. Her mother hugged her tighter.

 

“Va, but never _ever_ go where the blackbird flew. It means death would cross your path.” She whispered in her ear.

 

“Va, Ma. I won’t,” promised Felicity. Her mother smiled and kissed her cheek fondly for the second time that night. She started to hum a song as Felicity fell asleep.

 

“I swear to you, nothing bad will ever happen to you.” her mother said softly as a tear flowed down her cheek. She started to rock her in rhythm as she stared at the _yurda_ that has turned black. Her mother smiled and told herself, “Somethings never change.”

 


	3. Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> Xx Pleasurable Reading! xX

**_O L I V E R_ **

 

They’ve been walking for almost a couple hours in The South. The people that lurk in the shadows sometimes go up to them and ask if they had valuable to trade off for food. When Quentin declines, they just disappear in the dark as if they were never there. Oliver felt lumps forming on the heels of his feet, “Where are we going?”

 

Quentin turned around and looked at him before he put him on his back with his duffle bag and started running, “We’re almost there, lad.”

 

It’s been a couple hours and Oliver fell asleep on his shoulder from fatigue. Quentin jounced him unintentionally and he slowly moaned as his eyes started to adjust. People sauntered as their black cloak blew from the wind. Their skin looked almost gray and patches of skin were peeling from their hands. The disgusting aroma of flesh and blood hit his nose. He looked around and saw some human gorgers eating a patch of skin as blood oozed oozed through their mouths.

 

Oliver grimaced and tightened his hold on Quentin’s shoulders, praying to the saints that the human gorgers don’t realize that their not like them. He continued to around them and noticed that they were near Soul Bridge. His Pa used take him there to watch the birds fly. He felt his eyes water as he thought of his Pa.

 

Quentin tried to convince him to go with them but he just wouldn’t agree. _Go outside_ , _Quentin said_ . Oliver went outside with his pack and waited until he heard a loud bang in the house. He jumped and stared at the house in shock. For some reason, it felt like his heart dropped out of his chest. Then, Quentin came out of the house with red shot eyes and his revolver in his hand. Quentin sniffed and wiped his eyes as he grabbed Oliver’s hand and they started to walk off. Oliver was silent as they walked until he couldn’t help but ask, _My Pa’s not coming?_

 

Quentin sucked a breath and stayed silent for a moment before he shook his head shakily. Oliver found that he couldn’t cry, but thought of all the good moments he had with his Pa.

 

Oliver noticed the grass had some splotches of scarlet as they walked closer to the bridge. That was when he also noticed a barricaded village east from there. “Look there! It’s a village!” Oliver pointed at the village and Quentin grabbed his hand and squeezed, “That’s where we’re going, lad.”

 

They headed east and walked to the village. Villages were more rare to see. It was easy to assume that they all were burned. Although when he saw the village, he felt a flicker of hope.

 

The barricades were being guarded from every side but when they saw Quentin, one of guards immediately nodded towards someone from the other side and the gate opened. “Welcome to Longdale Village.” Quentin whispered as he dropped Oliver on the grass. They walk in hand in hand.

 

Oliver saw they all were wearing armor and riffles on their back. The children had black armor as well, but they didn’t have any weapons on them. When they walked further in the village, a girl with blonde hair that was his age, ran up to Quentin and hugged him tightly. “Da!” The girl said happily.

 

Oliver lost grip of his hand as he tightened his hold on the girl. “Oh my precious, girl.” They held there for a moment before Quentin released his hold.

 

“Oliver, my boy, this is my daughter, Sara.” Her eyes were as blue as his but she had a lighter shade around her pupils. Her hair was gold that curled down to her shoulders.

 

Sara greeted him in Kiyish and he nodded in response. He observed her clothing. She was wearing the same armor as the rest of them.

 

“Let’s get you some armor, my boy. We have to march soon.” Quentin said as he walked with Sara by his side. Oliver ran up and caught up with them.

 

“March?” he asked.

 

“Out of The South.” Sara said, her gold curls swaying as she walked.

 

As they walking, banging started to echo in the air. It was coming from outside the barricades. Adults suddenly grabbed the rifles from their backs and aimed at the barricade. The thumping got louder and louder as Quentin grabbed his revolver from his holster and aimed at every section that was around them.

 

“What’s happening?!” Oliver asked him.

 

“The gorgers are starting to retaliate.” Quentin seethed. The gorgers were trapping them in. Suddenly the hope Oliver had felt before, _vanished._   

  
  
  



	4. Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xx Pleasurable Reading! xX

**_F E L I C I T Y_ **

 

She felt like air wasn’t going through her lungs. She put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths. Her heart was pounding too loud against her ears.

 

“Come on!” Tommy yelled happily.

 

Then she got reminded of why she was in that moment. Tommy with his blue pools and black ruly hair was looking at her with excitement. She grinned and ran as fast as her legs could take her. Branches were being snapped and bushes were whooshing as they brushed past them.

 

They laughed and laughed until their eyes sparkled against the sunlight. She looked at Tommy and saw a new radiance about him that she couldn’t help but want to continue to see. For a moment they forget about human gorgers, burning villages, and extinct _Grisha_. They were them, kids with shared stories and smiles.

 

They ran deeper into the woods until their lungs couldn’t take it anymore, “I give up!”

 

“Already?!” Tommy exclaimed as he put his hands on his hips. He looked like he was scolding her but she knew from the extra inhales from his chest, he was tired too.

 

She sat and layed down on the grass, its prickly surface welcomed, “Tell me more about _Grisha_.” She said.

 

Tommy eyes sparkled even more than before. He laid down with her and held her hand, “ _Grisha_ are these beautiful people that had powers but the king thought they were too gifted for this land so he brought all of them to extinction.”

 

She clenched his hand tightly, “I always hated that part of the story.”

 

“But to this day, people believe all of them are not _all_ gone. They believe that one day, _Grisha_ will come back and start a rising against the king.”

 

Felicity smiled and continued to look at the trees with his hand in hers. The wind blew silently but the trees were the ones that were loud. The leaves shaking, making a sound that she couldn’t explain. They were beautiful.

 

She closed her eyes and let the sun beam her face. She sighed softly and whispered, “We’ll be alright.”

 

She felt Tommy shuffle in grass. He was a little closer than before. “I love you, Felicity.” He whispered softly as the wind.

 

She shifted and looked at his blue eyes, “I love you too, big brother.”

 

His eyes glistened as he smiled. She knew that she felt more at home than before. They continued to look at the trees for a moment until they headed back to their village.

 

She walked and looked up to see black smoke that would be located on their village. “Tommy!” She croaked, clenching his arm as she stopped walking. Tommy looked up and saw the smoke.

 

She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Like air was completely sucked from her. She looked at the smoke and ran to it.

 

“Felicity!” He yelled but she kept going. She couldn’t stop until she saw the village. She kept running and running until she saw the village. It was completely in flames.

 

“Ma,” she whispered brokenly. She was about to run in the village but Tommy’s hand got a hold of her shoulders.

 

“Let go!” She wailed as she struggled against his strong hold.

 

“I won’t let you die too!” He cried as tears streamed down his face. She stopped and looked at him with wide tearful eyes. He looked heartbroken for the village. _For her._

 

She hugged him tightly, “We’ll be alright.”

 

_They’ll be alright._

 

                                 ♛

 

Going back home felt like the first of many but it was only once. She looked around and saw pure ash. It didn’t look like the home she once lived. _Her Ma once lived_.

 

She lived among the woods, surviving with the food she hunted. But no matter how many miles into the woods she was, she always found herself walking around the village like watching ghosts. She could still see the workers on the barrel. She could she still herself and Tommy playing around and discovering new things. Her Ma purchasing some _yurda_ to cook for her daughter.

 

It looked like a tragic story that could only get worse from there.

 

Tommy was caught by some caregivers and they took him to a home for adoption. She hid in the trees and waited and until they were a safe distance to follow.

 

She would the climb the tallest tree to get to his room. The window was always opened for her. Tommy would tell her stories in hushed whispers.

 

“Maybe we’ll get a happy ending.” She whispered on his cot, staring at the ceiling with ushered tears.

 

“Someday.” He promises.

 

Before daylight, she would sneak out and go back to the village. It went on for years until Tommy wasn’t there anymore.

 

She didn’t have anyone to protect her.

 

Then she went further up to The North, leaving Felicity Smoak as a memory to those who remembered the little girl in the village.

 

It started in Skullcrest. One city that practically meant death if she crossed the wrong people. She became a silhouette of herself and snuck behind buildings and disappeared instantly when people caught a small glimpse of her. She hid behind people to learn their darkest secrets and used it against them when she gave them to people who need some _kerch_ in their wallets. They would give her _kerch_ to pay for her food. She lived off on it.

 

She used her _kerch_ to purchase some knives and she started to practice day and night. Once she had enough skills to get by, that was when she got deeper in a hole that would make her Ma concerned.

 

“It’s okay Ma, I’ll make them pay for your death.” She whispered as she jumped from building to building. She looked around and saw one of her targets. It was one of the Councilman that made the decision to leave The South without any food. His name was Dima Rollins and he was only _one_ of them. Felicity thought if she could give him a big enough scare, Rollins would do the rest for her.

 

He was walking, bobbing his dark maroon hair, wearing the best suit _kerch_ could buy. She flew in the air and dropped right behind him. She grabbed him tightly and pushed him on the wall. He grunted as she placed his face on the wall roughly, a blade pressed against his spine.

 

“You’re the Councilman that decided to let families burn.” She seethed as pressed her blade hardly against his back.

 

He whimpered, “It wasn’t just _my_ decision!”

 

“But you’re one of them.”

 

“Please! I’m a good man! I’m a good man!” He cried.

 

She pressed the blade to pierce some of his skin, he whimpered even more.

 

“You’ll get what's coming to you.” She whispered. It was a promise and he knew that. Then, she sliced his cheek that was facing her. It was brisk, over before it even began. He flinched and went to touch his face when she let go of him.

 

He grabbed his gun from his suit pocket and turned around. Only to see there was nothing there, just a dark alleyway like before. She watched him shudder as he tried to compose himself and walked out the alleyway.

 

Felicity knew that when he’d get home, that he’ll spot the fog on his son’s window from the frigid cold but there would be something different from the rest of the windows in his house. A word, a simple word. ‘ ** _Wraith’_**

It would be a harsh reminder that she’ll be watching him. She jumped from the building and enjoyed the wind blow down her face.

 

It was only the beginning of her revenge.

 

 


	5. Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!
> 
> Today I wanted to give you guys a little gift from me. I'm currently working and editing on Broken Kingdom and I'm very excited about it. Although things might be changing in the story, LIke the POV's and such. I want it to be based more on Felicity and Oliver rather than anyone else so if you notice anything different in the story that would be why.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.
> 
> Pleasurable Reading!!

_**O L I V E R** _

 

Bodies laid among them.

 

It was people who were old enough to know and the others were children that didn’t know what half the world meant. His fingers trembled as his eyes widened at the human gorger that has half an arm in his mouth. Oliver was going there to stop it but Quentin pulled his shirt and turned him towards him. He was carrying an armor suit and pushed it him his hand, “Take it, my boy. We’re at war!” He yelled.

 

Oliver grabbed it and hastily put it on, trying to follow Quentin’s footsteps and he took that time to get distracted. People were fighting, even some of the children. Blood splashed as bodies dropped in the name of war. Sara was ahead of them, kneeling next to a man who was gasping for air.

 

She had a slight glow to her hand, almost illuminating the man’s face. Oliver knew that the man’s pain was unbearable with the way his fingers gripped the grass and his glassy eyes fluttering around like butterflies. Oliver thought his pain was something similar to his. With both his parents gone, there was that silent ache pounding against his heart.

 

Sara pressed her hand to the man’s and he looked at her in shock. She urged him with a slight hiss through her lips. Then, the man’s eyes fluttered shut as his breath came to a holt.

 

Oliver looked at her with wide eyes, “How did you do that?”

 

“She shouldn’t have done it in the first place,” Quentin's voice came from behind him. He sounded angered with his daughter. It quickly showed when Sara got up from the ground hastily, messing with her armor.

 

Quentin grabbed her armor and gently pushed her away from the man’s body, “But Da! They don’t deserve to suffer!”

 

“No, they don’t,” he placed her right in front of him, leaning to look her in the eye, “That won’t mean _anything_ if someone figures out about the gift you have,” He whispered harshly.

 

Tears threatened to escape down Sara’s face, “But I want to use my gift!”

 

Quentin smiled sadly, “Sometimes gifts aren’t worth having or using.”

 

They didn’t have much time for the argument. Quentin noticed that too as the human gorgers came closer to them. He grabbed his revolver and placed it in Oliver’s hand.

 

“Don’t question it and shoot. Do you understand me?!” He yelled as he looked around them. Oliver’s mouth felt dry as he stared at the revolver in his hand. He just nodded shakily, not knowing if his voice would betray him when he answered.

 

Sara grabbed her father’s hand, “Wait Da where are you going?!”

 

“Clearing a path. Stay with Oliver, he’ll protect you,” he told her while looking at Oliver the whole time. Oliver knew why. It was a job that he wasn’t allowed to fail at.

 

Oliver took Sara’s hand and nodded softly. Quentin ran to the other side of the village, helping people and killing gorgers along the way.

 

Oliver aimed at the gate door, turning the safety off with a soft click. He didn’t really know what he was doing. He’s only had a couple lessons from his Pa, forcing him to learn after the first village fire. He remembered the way his Pa raised his arms as he gripped the pistol tight with trembling hands.

 

_“Aim with confidence,” his Pa said to him urgently, “Don’t show those bastards your fear.”_

 

His Pa knew how to make his spine straighten from fear. Now, his own life depended on it. He would have to make them bleed, make them scream if he wanted to survive this. Oliver gripped Sara’s hand more tightly than before. She buried her head in the crook of his arm, shutting her eyes tightly.

 

When Quentin came back, his blood eased. Oliver wouldn’t have known what to do with himself if he killed someone, even a gorger.

 

He pushed them forward, snatching his revolver so fast, it left Oliver’s hand _cold._

 

“Run as fast as you can and don’t look back.”

 

Oliver breath shuddered and took his word for it. He ran with Sara, cutting through the silent trees and buzzing through bushes like lighting. Quentin wasn’t far behind with his revolver, shooting any gorger that tried to follow their path.

 

They ran until their feet went numb. They ran until their whole bodies shivered from the frigid night. They ran until they couldn’t feel their feet anymore.

 

Even as Quentin and Sara stopped, Oliver wanted to keep going. He wanted badly to get out of the South. He wanted it so bad his teeth clenched.

 

They were so close to getting out of there, so close to making his past a memory. He wanted that more than anything.

 

Hunters have lived among these woods, capturing and killing humans in their wake. Oliver knew that they wouldn’t have remorse if they tortured them. In fact, they would have laughed after hearing about their story and tell them that they're weak. And he’d believe it. Hunters always fed on people’s fear and their weaknesses. They depended on it to survive.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Sara asked him, placing a few feckless twigs in the fire. They had sent camp not far from the North. Oliver didn’t want to stop but Quentin insisted that they’d get their rest.

 

Oliver’s eyes flickered to the fire, “Once my eyes close, I see them.”

 

Sara lowered her fingers and Oliver’s eyes dropped slowly. He wanted to panic as his heartbeat lowered, “What’s happening?”

 

She smiled softly, “I’m giving you the sleep you need.”

 

Oliver looked at her in slight fear. She just continued to smile as his eyes closed, gently lowering his body to the murky grass.

 

“Sweet Dreams.”


	6. Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasurable Reading!

** _F E L I C I T Y_ **

 

The Wraith was soaring.

 

Her fingers were always eagerly finding a piece of a building to climb, constantly inhaling the scent of blood because the stench follows her like a second skin. She climbed until her memories and dreams flooded her mind. It was always the same, a middle-aged woman with golden blonde hair, riding a horse with a shout of a laugh.

 

Felicity’s heart was always broken as she climbed to the top. She jumped on another the roof and on to the next. She was close to getting that revenge. She could smell Rollins’ blood and all the Council that did her village and the South wrong.

 

No one has been able to catch the woman shadow of Skullcrest. She watched people enjoy their drinks, enjoy their company, and enjoy themselves without knowing they’re being watched. But she was, sharpening her blades as she observed them.

 

No one would ever know who she truly was. When they try to get a tiny glimpse of her trail, there was no scent to follow. People would be angered that she’s able to erase herself. She leaped over another building with her chin held high. She knew that every trail they had would be tailored to a dead end.

 

Until a shot shouted in the air, startling fat rats causing them to squeal and scatter around the gravel. Her breath caught in surprise as her back hit the building with a loud smack, dropping down a dark corner with a group of men watching her. Her body felt instantly burned from the rope surrounding her. She kept struggling against the material, tugging the rope far from her flesh.

 

“Got her.” A heavy accented man said a few steps away from her. She heard their steps on the ground click toward her. For the first time in a couple years, she felt panic settle in her gut like a disease had infected her, spreading through the tips of her fingers.

 

She was always the one that caught them off guard. She was always the one that made them panic. But as the men walked closer towards her captured body, she slowly began to realize that her identity would be shattered.

 

They caught the Wraith. They caught _her._

 

♛

 

The men weren’t very in the mood to talk. She knew that like the punches they thrown her way. It wasn’t enough to make her talk or scream. It just amused her.

 

The withered man with steel gray hair had punched her last, expecting hitting filled with knuckle and her blood spattered on the floor would break her. He backed away with a satisfied smirk, enjoying the bruises littered around her face. Felicity just spat blood on the marble floor. It gave her enough time to look at the ring around his finger.

 

“I’m sure your wife would be embarrassed with that punch.”

 

His eyes started to shadow as his smile dropped, replacing it for anger immediately, making his gray mustache rise from the snarl. A hand stopped him before he came closer.

 

“We need her functioning, old man.” The other man was younger. He wore a wool shirt, draping down his knees to cover his build. His fair skin was flushed, not being able to hide the glistening sweat pooling down his face.

 

Felicity tilted her head, letting her vision blur for a moment, “What do you want?”

 

The fair-skinned man turned to her, eyes flashing in understanding. “A dark-haired man in a suit was looking for you. You must be very worth a couple _kerch_ bills, ya?”

 

“He won’t pay for me.”

 

“Why say that?” The one with gray hair asked, raising his eyebrow as his mustache thinned. His accent wasn’t familiar to her. It sounded like a thunderstorm, booming with a loud crack to the air seconds after.

 

She looked up, trying to get hazed eyes to focus on the man before her. She softly whispered with a harsh voice, “He’s a businessman. And businessmen don’t like spending their money just for anyone when there isn’t anything for them.”

 

The gray-haired man took a clean knife from in back of him, “I come from little country **_Fjerdia_ ** .  In **_Fjerdia_ ** _,_  we don’t give enemy painful deaths. We cut every part of their body until enemy is heavy-eyed. They scream and beg to take their life. We finally let enemy go and offer them a knife. Enemy couldn’t go on so they end their own suffering.”

 

He sauntered closer and grabbed a handful of her hair, raising her eyes to his, gently placing the blade against the middle of her throat before whispering, “You don't want such pain, yes?”

 

Her eyes narrowed to slits. Nobody threatens her with all limbs intact.

 

Wool shirt walked closer from the corner of her eye. “What if she’s telling the truth, Slavic?”

 

Slavic—if that’s even his real name—gritted his teeth, “Don’t always believe what women say, _Cornelius._ ”

 

He looked concerned by something but smothered it with a blank face. _Kerch_ was always what people spilled blood for. Slavic sliced a cut into her flesh, making the urge to scream unbearable.

 

Her eyes watered as her teeth gritted. _10 9 8_ , she thought. Slavic cut another slice on her arm, digging the blade more harshly than before. _7 6 5._ Felicity’s body was trembling as tears rained down her cheeks. _Stop! Stop!_

 

“What’s your name, girl?” Asked Slavic. His body told her that he wasn’t enjoying it, but his face showed content. It was all he had known.

 

“You must’ve been soldier for King, yes?” Slavic asked as he waved the blade in his hand, “You have the pain of soldier. Did family leave you?”

 

“ _I’ll fucking kill you,”_ Felicity seethed. Then they saw it. Her evil. There was very much darkness yet it swirled with a bit of pain.

 

Slavic backed away. He didn’t look affected to her threat. “Let’s go. She isn’t worth enough money for this.” A man told them all. Both men walked away from her tied body.

 

Cornelius’ stayed with his eyebrows furrowed, playing with the collar of his shirt. He was wearing one of the soldier colors. A dark purple with a picture of black swords on the right arm.

 

She grinned, blood surrounding all of her teeth. Cornelius’ eyes widened with fear.

 

“I’m going to find you. And when I do, none of your limbs will be attached to your body. Then I will feed them to the goats of hell. ” She promised them.

 

Cornelius scurried away with the rest of the men.

 

Felicity held her head low as she heard the door slam, making the windows rattle. Her cuts started to throb. She didn’t move. Blood swirled her mouth with the taste of metal. She didn’t even let herself breath.

 

She just _waited_.

 

 **AN:** **Hey Guys! It’s been a little while. I genuinely hope you enjoyed this chapter. It’s crazy to think that this story is almost finished.** **Anyway here’s a little teaser from Broken Kingdom that I wanted to share with you.**

C H A P T E R 11 ♛ Seeking Danger

 

 _Felicity felt a familiar crawl at the back of her neck, slowly trickling to the edge of her shoulders as her palms tightened around her knives. It pierced her skin like sharp knives, cutting through her until they saw her bleed._ _It made her shiver with dread. Her breath caught when she realized it was a test from the other shadows, challenging her to know their presence. They wanted her to know that she wasn’t the only silhouette in the room. They wanted her to know that every step, turn, and muscle she makes was studied with their sharp gleaming pools._

_She wasn’t alone in this room._

**A battle of shadows, underground brawls, and a new old enemy.**

**see you guys soon ♡**

**Author's Note:**

> Another Chapter Out The Window! :}
> 
> I’d Love The Feedback♡
> 
>  
> 
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
> Feel Free To Follow Me!  
> Twitter : [@SeveredErebus09](https://twitter.com/SeveredErebus09/)  
> Tumblr : [@DeliciouslySeveredErebus](https://deliciouslyseverederebus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
